Lady in the Stars
by LegendaryStarCat
Summary: 20-something AU. Kitty Pryde gets more than she bargained for when her friend Jen Walters dragged her to speed dating. A cute stranger who goes by the stage name the "Legendary Star-Lord" sets off a turn of unexpected events. Marvel Universe reimagined, tons of nods to canon. Peter Quill/Shadowcat
1. Chapter 1

This was absolutely not her scene. That's what Kitty told herself as she clutched her cranberry and vodka close and tried to melt into the shadows of the busy bar. It was a Friday night and she had been suckered in to going out with her friends. But not just going out, going speed dating.

It's not that Kitty was anti-social, she loved hanging out, and she was a pretty prodigious dater, she just didn't like the feeling of being paraded in front of people-men, women, it didn't matter-like some slab of meat. It didn't help that it was Jen who had forced her to come out. Kitty couldn't compare to Jen. Really, no one could.

Jen, who was in her final year of law school, had this ability to morph from a mousy brunette attorney-in-training into this outrageous, vivacious mass of energy. Kitty loved her for it, but, man, did Jen always end up finding herself on center stage, often literally.

In social occasions that were potentially less than savory, Jen showed up in wigs of fantastic colors. It was a habit she had gotten into when she started doing burlesque performances in her off hours. Nobody really wants a lawyer who strips for funsies, Jen had said, so she adopted the habit of wearing bright wigs, and eventually it just sort of flowed into her social life as well. Tonight Jen was wearing a luxurious, wavey emerald green that was one of her particular favorites.

Kitty watched Jen with a bemused smile as she boisterously shouted over the crowds with her two equally statuesque friends, Carol and Monica. Both were pilots who has served in the military, but when not in active duty Monica worked as a transportation pilot, bringing gear to and from bases, and Carol as a radar tech. They were both a little older than Jen, and seemed amazingly relaxed in the crowd, chatting quietly in response to Jen's roaring laughs.

When Jen had decided to drag her along, Kitty had called her cousin, Jean, begging her to come along for protection. Though she was not yet 20, Jean had more wisdom than a lot of Kitty's peers. She was the spitting image of her older sister, lithe and hipless, with bright red hair. She had also dealt with her older sister dying. Most of the time she was calm and collected, but Kitty knew what could happen if something hit an emotional nerve. Jean could explode. She handled herself well, though, and now that she was going to college near Kitty, they tried to visit every week or so. Thank god Jean had said yes, and came along.

She abandoned Kitty when she saw some friends from school enter the bar, waving brightly at them with her x-ed right hand, marking she was under 21. Kitty didn't mind being abandoned terribly, and she scanned the growing crowd for familiar faces. There was Kurt, flirting brightly with his flight attendant girlfriend, and Scott standing awkwardly in the corner with some of the students he TA'd, trying to avoid making eye contact with James and Ororo, who were chatting at the bar, James chugging a beer while 'Ro gracefully sipped a martini. Kitty saw one of her roommates, Luke, casing the room for potential hookups, and she thanked the stars that her room was on the other side of the one floor apartment she shared with Luke and Danny, who was oddly missing from the scene. Then she spotted Misty, Danny's on-again-off-again flame, and she knew exactly why Danny hadn't shown up tonight. They'd had a fight a few weeks ago about Misty's friends visiting that still hadn't been resolved. Kitty didn't know the details, but she did know it was better not to get involved. Kitty then spotted Felicia, glowering in the general direction of Peter Parker and his friend and coworker, Anna Maria. Kitty made a beeline for them, relieved to see she wasn't the only awkward dork here.

She and Peter had worked at the same think tank the year they got out of college. Peter had continued to work with them as a full time scientist, which was honestly pretty amazing. Kitty was significantly less decisive, and had been floundering for a few years, trying to make up her mind about if she wanted to go to grad school or find a better job. For now, she liked her work at the non-profit, along with teaching dance part time in the dojo and community center below their apartment to subsidize her rent.

Peter waved, brushing his messy brown hair out of his eyes. "Howsit going, Kitty?"

"Not too bad, just trying to avoid looking like a complete idiot."

"Let me guess," Anna Maria squinted one eye, crossing her small legs. "Jen dragged you." It was a statement, not a question.

"Ding ding ding." Kitty rolled her eyes. Anna Maria was super sharp, but you didn't have to be a genius to know that Kitty was a sucker for her friends. She had been sucked into all sorts of projects, helping Iliyana practice fencing, petitioning with Rachel, building independent websites with Doug...she was rarely able to tell anyone 'no.' It was endearing, and probably dangerous for her health, like the time she spent three days cleaning the wetlands with Meagan during a massive storm. The good thing was that her friends were just as willing to return the favor, as Jen claimed she was doing now. "I believe her exact wording was 'you need to get out of the house and get dirty.'"

Peter guffawed , "I wish she'd say that to me." Anna Maria slapped his shoulder, rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, I don't know why she wants to endure something so awkward as a series of 60 second dates..."

"Ego boost?" Peter offered with a smirk, before Anna Maria slapped him again. "Ow, come on, it's a joke!"

"You're a joke," she responded with her own slight smirk.

Kitty laughed softly at her squabbling friends when a hush fell over the crowd. Dressed in head to toe white, Emma Frost took the stage-which was little more than a step up that musicians usually played live music on. Kitty couldn't help but hate Emma a little. Okay, a lot. It was a deep, upsetting, visceral hatred, and no matter how much she tried (or how often Jen insisted "you'd like her if you got to know her"), she could not help but dislike the platinum blonde ice queen.

"Thank you all so much for coming tonight. As you know, this is the first of our rounds of speed dating here at the Hellfire Club-" a name far more dangerous than the club actually was. It had been co-opted from a well known (some say notorious) social club that had been shut down in the 70s. "We'll do a series of rounds tonight, for people of all persuasions. Even if you aren't interested in participating in the current round, please feel free to head to the bar, have a few drinks, and chat. Do you all have your assigned numbers?"

The crowd answered with a rousing 'yes'.

"Our first round will be the classic, though some would say archaic, men and women, and those who choose to identify as such. Gentlemen, since we're playing this the old school way, it's your job to rotate from lady to lady when the bell is rung. Ladies, please take your seats."

Those playing obliged, and Kitty settled down at her table next to Jean, taking a big breath and steeling herself for some truly horrible dates


	2. Chapter 2

Peter Parker was her first date. It was awkward. She and Peter had known each other for a while, and had maybe awkwardly flirted in college, but nothing ever came of it. As a point, in her adult life, Kitty tried to avoid dating Peters.

They made small talk about work until the bell rang. Peter winked and wished her luck and moved on to the next table where, unfortunately for him, Felicia was sitting. From somewhere in the crowd of tables, Anna Maria let out a loud 'ha' at Peter's unfortunate situation.

Kitty's next partner was a burly, squat man, with a gingery beard and a big smile. He introduced himself as "D-Man" and followed up that statement by asking her, with a lascivious smile, "do you know what they called me D-Man?"

Kitty turned red and covered her face in response.

After an awkward silence, he sheepishly explained he worked in demolition, but nothing could make up for that horrible opening line.

As time passed, she spoke with guys she knew (including her roommate, Luke, which would be horrible, except he was a sweet, bear of a man who saw Kitty as his little sister), and some she didn't. A tall blond sat across from her at one point and introduced himself as Clint.

"Aren't you dating..." she thought for a moment of Carol's dark haired friend, the one who Peter was close with in a brotherly way, "Jessica?"

"Jones or Drew?" Clint asked with a joking smirk.

She laughed and shrugged, and they chatted for a bit. Clint, as it turned out, occasionally taught archery at the dojo Danny ran on the first floor of their apartment, but worked as a cop. He was friendly enough, but more of a jock to Kitty's steadfast nerdiness.

The night wore on and the first round came close to it's end. At the table next to her, Jean's, another tall blond, a little thicker than Clint and wearing a red leather jacket, was making her cousin blush and giggle loudly. It was nice to see Jean relax and laugh, buther brows knit in slight concern. He looked too old for her.

When the bell rung, he stood and moved to Kitty's table, casually spinning the chair around and settling down, straddling it backwards. "Hey."

"Hi."

He nodded his head to Jean. "Sweet kid, but isn't she a little young for a bar?"

At least he wasn't a total creep. "Well...she's almost twenty."

He smiled, "and you?"

"I'm 25?"

"Is that a question?"

She laughed awkwardly. He rested his chin on the chair back and stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you. Peter Quill."

Kitty groaned, "you've got to be kidding me."

Kitty had, to say the least, bad luck with Peters. Her first boyfriend, a Russian exchanged student, was a Peter. Well, a Piotr. She had thought she was head over heels for him, but she broke up with him when she went to spend a year abroad in England. He was strong and handsome and artistic, but kind of overly passionate and an unintentional bully. In England she dated another Peter-Pete Wisdom-a tall, older Brit who charmed her, but stank of liquor and cigarettes. Piotr had actually followed her there, tried to visit her and ended up beating up Wisdom. When she went home for the summer, she tried to do a long distance relationship with Wisdom, but that all crumbled horribly when she kissed a coworker at her summer internship, Rigby. Needless to say, it didn't end pretty. Then-worst of all, and the thing she kicked herself for-she got back with Piotr, who ended up being super emotionally abusive to her (big surprise there, she would sardonically remind herself). After that she swore off Peters. She had tried to date an accountant named Bobby at the think tank she worked at with Peter Parker in some weird attempt to avoid Peters, but they had never really clicked beyond a few dates.

"Not a fan of feather pens?" Peter inquired with a warm smirk.

"No, I have a...bad history with Peters."

He smiled, "so, then, just call me...Star-Lord."

She raised an eyebrow. "Star-Lord?"

"The Legendary Star-Lord, if you prefer." She snorted. "Aw, come on, it's my stage name."

"For what, a theater troupe?"

"Aww, man, come on. Cooler than that. Rock band, actually."

She leaned in, interested. "Oh really? What kind of music?"

"Well, rock, but, like, a mix of prog rock and post-modern techno, with a little classic KISS stuff thrown in. Our guitarist likes to wear face make up." He wiggled his fingers around his eyes and Kitty giggled.

"So, like, Styx meets Aphex Twin?"

"Something like that. Maybe more Daft Punk circa-Random Access Memories? More organic."

Kitty nodded and opened her mouth as the bell clanged and Emma took the stage, signaling the end of the round.

Peter rose, checking his watch. "Man, I've gotta run, but maybe I'll see you around?"

Kitty smiled. "Sure, see you around...Star-Lord."

He waved a finger, "hey now, don't say it sarcastically!" He waved and shot into the crowd before Kitty could realize she had never given him her name. She smacked her forehead. "Shit."

"Was he that bad?" A husky, female voice asked.

Kitty look up and saw a tall, broad woman with dark skin and thick, mossy green dreads. She had a shock of bright yellow eyeshadow that went all the way up to her thick brows.

"No, I...do I know you."

The women kicked the chair around and sat down, crossing her legs loosely. "Gamora, of the Guardians of the Galaxy. There, now you do."

"Guardians of the what?"

"Was Quill really so stupid he didn't tell you the name of our band?"

It clicked. Their band. The eye makeup. "Are you the...guitarist?"

"Guilty." She admitted with a shrug. "I'm here to babysit Quill, figured even if he met someone he wouldn't, you know, give them his email or something obvious like that."

Kitty frowned a little. She hadn't been so proactive either, to be fair.

Gamora scribbled something on a wet bar napkin. "Here's his contact via the band's website, so you don't look like a total creepy stalker. Not that the idiot would even think he forgot to give it to you."

Kitty took it. "Ah, thanks, should I-"

Gamora cut her off. "No worries," she nodded her head over to Jen, who was shoving a wad of what was no doubt phone numbers into her purse. "Carol and Jen gave it to me."

Kitty narrowed her eyes slightly. "Is this a set up."

"No, just the good fortune of me knowing people and Quill being a total dumbass." She smirked. "Sticking around for the next round?" Emma had just announced the next round was for those who identified as female.

Kitty shook her head, "I've had my fill of being around people. I'm sure Jen will."

"I'm sure, too, but I'm already taken, as it is." She smiled as an amazonian red head strutted over to the table.

"Shall we go?" The woman asked, shaking her long orange ponytail slightly.

"Kitty, this is my girlfriend, Angela. Angela, Kitty." They shook hands briefly, Kitty dwarfed significantly by both women.

"Nice to meet you. And, um, thanks Gamora."

"I'm just looking out for Quill. We have a show here later this week, you should come check it out."

Kitty nodded as Gamora and Angela took hands and floated into the crowd. Kitty numbly bid goodbye to Jen (who dubbed her a "party-pooper") and Peter, who was awkwardly cornered by a black haired girl who Kitty thought was an intern at the Fact Channel, but wasn't totally sure, and Anna Maria, who was rolling her eyes at Peter and the girl and looked about ready to spray him with a water bottle. Kitty went straight home, settling down on the couch with her laptop and her cat Lockheed, and went straight to googling the Guardians of the Galaxy.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the weekend had been uneventful by comparison. Kitty knew Jen would be sleeping off a wicked hangover on Saturday, so she spent the morning catching up on bad reality tv in bed while Lockheed curled next to her, purring loudly.

When Jen eventually did grouse herself awake, she went to work setting up a girls night, inviting Sue (who had the night off from the kids, as her brother Johnny and her husband Reed were watching them), Carol, Jessica and Jessica (the latter of which turned down the offer with "no excuse," Jen exclaimed), Monica, Patsy, and Kitty. Jen obligingly kept the group small-ish, but also didn't tell Kitty she had invited Emma, who chided Jen for inviting her out on the busiest bar night and declined the offer for the time being.

Illiyana was staunchly uninterested in going bar hopping (and had valid excuses, according to Jen), so Kitty had promised they would cook brunch together with Rachel and Doug on Sunday, something they did on occasion.

Kitty did really enjoy going out with Jen and her friends. Patsy was a private detective and occult enthusiast who shared Kitty's love of classic kung-fu movies, and had a penchant for bad boys (and an on-again-off-again relationship with a dude who was probably the son of Satan), while Sue was a scientific researcher and one of Kitty's surrogate mothers in the city (though only five or six years older). The interplay between all the women was fun; there was boisterous Jen, calm Sue, cool Monica, sharp Carol, awkward Jessica Drew, and rambunctious Patsy. Kitty liked going out, but was a lightweight and usually had one drink before sticking to sodas and snacks for the rest of the night. As always, Jen got hammered and occasionally tried to find someone to go home with.

"So, I saw you were chatting with Peter Quill last night," Carol brushed some stray blonde strands back into her pompadoured hair with a smirk.

"Oh, he was cute!" Jen exclaimed. "Tight little butt, too!"

Kitty turned red as Patsy laughed and slapped her on the back.

"He has a bit of a rep, though." Monica nodded, crossing her arms. "Kind of a player, right?"

Sue's brows knit together softly in concern. "Be careful there, Kitty."

"Oh please, Clint has that rep too.." Jessica offered as everyone groaned and rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, that's because he does kinda sleep around," Patsy offered, eyebrows raised. "Plus, I thought you guys split after that whole card-party-kissing-a-red-head fiasco?"

Jessica shrugged sheepishly. "I'm...not sure?"

Jen snorted. "Oh my god, I'm so glad I just do hookups!"

"There's nothing wrong with relationships," Sue said, rolling her eyes.

"They're," Jen began, "just not for me." Everyone chimed in, like it was her catchphrase.

"What about Mister Wingfoot?" Carol asked, grinning.

Jen made a face. "Until I finish school, that's out. Too awkward. And, like, what if I worked at his firm?" She giggled, blushing just slightly. "I mean, I've seen...everything. and done just about everything to." She wiggled her eyebrows jokingly.

"Ugh, please, let's not talk about the pegging phase now." Kitty's cheeks were red.

"Yeah, please no." Jessica was equally tinged.

Jen laughed heartily as Patsy ordered another round for the table.

"Anyway," Kitty tried to swerve the subject, "he seems like a nice guy, but we didn't even exchange cell numbers."

"I thought Gamora and I covered that quite nicely?" Carol smiled warmly.

Kitty shrugged sheepishly, as Patsy interjected, "come on, we all know you've already internet stalked him."

"It was so...easy?" Kitty offered, a small, shy smile appearing. The table laughed.

"Sure, with a name like that and a band to boot, I'm sure he does not hide his activities." Monica snorted.

"Just Facebook friend him." Jessica pointed out.

Kitty smiled. That wasn't a bad idea.  
>_<p>

Of course, she didn't actually do that. Initially, she got distracted with sleeping in and then brunch, and by the time Saturday night rolled around, Facebooking Peter Quill was straight up out of her mind. She and Doug had stayed in watching old Star Trek episode for most of the day, and then she went to be early that night.

It wasn't until Wednesday, during her lunch break, that she realized she forgot to try to find him through Facebook. She realized this when she ran smack into his chest as she was headed to her local comic store to pick up her new comics.

Peter was at least a head taller than her, so her head buried itself-accidentally!, she would later swear to Jen-right in between his pecs. His very well toned pecs.

Kitty turned red, looked up, and turned even redder when she saw it was Peter. He looked fairly surprised himself.

He smiled a big, goofy grin that made part of Kitty want to quiver, and part of her want to giggle. "Of course a girl who name drops Aphex Twin is into comics."


	4. Chapter 4

Peter sidled the guitar case he was holding onto his back and held the door open for Kitty.

"Oh, um, thanks." Kitty blushed slightly and nodded to the bag in his hand. "Aren't you leaving?"

Peter grinned and scratched the back of his head. "Naw, I can stick around. Anyway, I was...I was hoping we'd run into each other." He followed her into the comic shop. "You never emailed me."

"You never gave me your email."

"Oh." Peter paused for a moment, surprised. He smacked his forehead. "D'oh, stupid Peter!"

Kitty giggle awkwardly and went to the counter to ask the clerk, her friend Doreen, for her pull.

"Oh, heya Kitty! One sec!" Doreen ducked down behind the counter, rifling through some long boxes before pulling a stack of comics out for Kitty. She handed the comes to her and grinned, her freckled cheeks widening warmly. "Ms. Marvel this week is awesome. Wonder Woman is only so-so."

Kitty grinned back at the curvy girl. "Awesome! Thanks so much!"

Doreen nodded to her and then looked over at Peter. "Back again, huh?" She grinned and giggled goofily.

Peter smiled and shrugged sheepishly, following Kitty as she went through the comic shelves. "So...sorry. I really thought I had, and..."

She shook her head, "actually, your friend Gamora did give it to me..."

"Gamora!" Peter declared dramatically. "That scoundrel! I didn't even know she was there."

Kitty looked up at him, shaking her head, and couldn't manage to suppress her smile. "I guess I just wimped out."

"No way, you don't seem like a wimp! You're way too cool."

She blushed, "how do you know I'm so cool?"

"Good taste in music, even if you've never heard of Guardians of the Galaxy; likes comics," he peered at the stack in her hand, "even if you aren't reading the cosmic stuff."

Kitty made a face, "cosmic stuff, bleh!" Peter giggled.

"Naw, come on, I'll loan you a copy of the good run of the Legion and some good Lantern stuff and then you'll totally get it, I promise!" Kitty rolled her eyes. "Anyway, you seem really smart and I wish I had given you my email or phone number or something...I'd like to get to know you, you know."

Kitty blushed and leafed through a copy of Amazing Spider-Man to cover her flattery. "Peter, I-"

He cut her off, dropping the case off his shoulder and rifling through a pocket attached to the front of it. He pulled a small notepad and pen out, jotting something down and then ripping it out and shoving it into her hands. "My number," he said with a goofy, lopsided smile.

Kitty blushed and smiled, tucking the number in her pocket, turning her attention to his guitar case instead. "That's cute," she said, pointing to a big sticker of a little tree-man poses with his branchy hands forming devil horns.

"Oh man!" Peter held his hands out excitedly. "That's Groot!"

"Groot?"

"Yeah, he's like our mascot. Like, for Guardians of the Galaxy!"

"Cute. Did you draw him?"

"Naw, my friend Steve did."

"Steve Rogers?"

"Yeah! You know him?!"

"Yeah, he works in one of the government offices that funds the non-profit I work at."

Peter nodded. "Go figure!"

Kitty brought her comics to the counter. Doreen smiled wide again, "all set?"

"Yup. Thanks." After paying for her transaction, they left the store together, with Peter holding the door for her on the way out.

"Um, thanks," Kitty smiled awkwardly again and lapsed into a short silence.

"Yeah, I, do you have a sec? I mean, more than a sec, do you want to get lunch or something?"

Kitty checked her watch. "Yeah, I...um, I could go for lunch."

Peter grinned again, looking into Kitty's eyes. "Really? Awesome!"


	5. Chapter 5

Peter tucked his guitar case gently against the wall next to the small table they grabbed at Crystal's Cafe, a local coffee shop and restaurant two doors down from the comic shop. Kitty sat at the table and Peter followed suit, his knees brushing against hers before he moved them to the side, scratching the back of his head and smiling sheepishly.

"So...do you like playing the guitar?" She nodded to the case.

Peter smiled. "Bass. But yeah, it's awesome. I mean, music is, it's really great, and to be able to do it, as, like, a job, that's pretty amazing."

"So, this is your job?"

"Yeah, you know, merch, indie label stuff; we've got a pretty good fan base."

Kitty nodded and looked at the menu.

"Oh, um, this is totally my treat. Just fyi." Peter smiled lopsidedly.

"Oh, gosh, thanks." Kitty blushed as Pietro, one of the co-owners, came up. Kitty knew him vaguely, but was better acquainted with his younger step-sister Lorna. Lorna and Doug worked together at a computer security firm, Serval Industries, a place Kitty had considered working at back when she graduated.

"What can I get you two?" Pietro nodded to them with a smile that was more wait-staff cordiality than genuine friendliness. Peter ordered a black coffee and Kitty got a green tea. Pietro nodded curtly and smoothly moved away to put their order in. Lockjaw, Crystal's dog and the cafe's mascot of sorts, woofed lazily as Pietro sped gracefully past him before resting his jowly head on his front paws and dozing off again.

They both studied the menu for a moment, before Peter spoke again; "do you like the non-profit?"

Kitty blinked a moment, "oh, yeah, it's nice. I do a lot of social media work, mainly, and note taking and contract and proposal writing and such." Peter nodded. "I also teach dance classes...I, uh, live upstairs from dojo-slash-studio deal-y. It's lots of fun."

"What kind of dance?"

"While, primarily ballet is what I'm best at, but, you know, the standards. Tap, jazz, lyrical. I'm actually learning hip hop from my friend Ren. Danny-my roommate-his kind of girlfriend introduced me to her. It's totally different from the stuff I normally do, but I really love it!"

"That's so cool! It's awesome to do something that you love. And you teach?" Kitty nodded modestly. "Wow, that's amazing, I could never do that. I bet you make a real difference!"

Pietro quickly set down their drinks and stood patiently. "Ready to order?"

"I'll take...the bacon cheese burger." Peter grinned brightly.

Kitty looked for a moment. "I'll have...the Rachel. Thanks." Pietro nodded, took their menus, and was off.

Peter nodded approvingly. "Not feeling a Ruben?"

Kitty laughed softly and shook her head, "a little too heavy, though they do have some great pastrami and corned beef here." Crystal's used the butcher shop that Logan owned as their main supplier.

"Yeah, I've heard great things. My friend Tony told me about. I guess he's friends with Crystal's sister and brother-in-law? Something like that." Kitty nodded. "So, have you lived her long."

"Well actually," Kitty blushed. "I went to, uh, a private school near the city when I was a kid. I ended up going out of states for most of college, but I came back here after dealing with family stuff. Plus, my younger cousin-"

"Jean?"

"Right, Jean, goes to school here, so it's nice to be near family."

"I bet. My family's...well, my half sister's super cool. My dad...not so much."

"Oh," Kitty looked down into her tea. "I'm sorry."

Peter shook his head good naturedly. "It is what it is. He walked out on my mom when I was a kid, and then..." Peter went quiet. Kitty put her hand his, stroking the tips of his fingers with her thumb gently. "Anyway, it's in the past, for the most part."

Kitty nodded softly. "That's kind of how those things go. Mostly in the past, but never gone."

Peter smiled distantly. "That sounds about right."

They sipped in silence for a moment before Pietro appeared promptly with their meals. Peter smiled and took his huge burger in both hands. "Anyway, sorry, heavy first date conversation."

"Second date. I mean, technically. If you count the speed date." Kitty blushed and mentally kicked herself for being a know-it-all.

Peter laughed, trying hard to keep his full mouth closed. He chewed and swallowed quickly. "No, what if this is our third date? Comic shop was number two." He snorted and Kitty smiled and laughed along.

She squinted her eyes, "no, this is the fourth date. Walking here was the third."

Peter rolled his eyes warmly. "No, I'm not sure that counts."

"It was about as long as the speed date."

Peter waved his finger with a grin. "Touche!"

They both dug into their sandwiches in a warm, pleasant silence. Peter tried not to talk with his mouth full and Kitty tried not to wack his knees accidentally with hers under the small table. Every time their kneecaps brush, Kitty felt a pleasant jolt of something that felt like happiness creep up her legs. Something as simple as sitting at a small table and chatting made her feel comfortable and warm. It was kind of a new sensation for her.

Then she checked her watch and realized that she was late to return to work. "Oh shoot!" She frown.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked, eyebrows knit together in concern.

"I need to get back to work. Oh, Peter, I'm really sorry." She jumped from her seat, grabbing her bags.

Peter smiled warmly. "No, no worries. By all means, get going. I'm happy I ran into you..." He stood.

Kitty scribbled her phone number on a clean napkin and slipped it into his hand. "Me too. Um, call me?"

Peter laughed and opened his mouth, but Kitty was already rushing out the door. He watched her pause as the door closed behind her, then turn back around, run back in, and skitter right up to him. Leaning up on her tippy toes, she planted a warm kiss on Peter's cheek. He flushed and watched her turn and run back out the door and down the street grinning.

He touched his cheek softly. "I'm glad we exchanged numbers...too bad I'm going on tour next week..."

Pietro took the opportunity to slip a piece of paper into the hand of the dazed Peter. "Your bill."


	6. Chapter 6

A half an hour later, Kitty's phone beeped. She looked up from her typing to see she got a text from an number she didn't have programmed into her phone. She picked it up and opened the message:

"Hey Kitty, sorry 2 bug u at work, but I didn't have a chance 2 tell u that I'm going on tour 2morrow. I'd like 2 see you b4 I go, if ur free tonight?"

The computers in her office hummed quietly before she finally let out a laugh at his use of txt speak. Then her smile turned down. Peter was the first guy she had really felt something for in a while, so of course he would be off gallivanting across the country. Or where ever it was they were touring. But he was trying. That was something. Based on what Monica had told her, Peter had a "hit and quit" reputation, but he had done neither with her. What was the hurt of one more date? It could just be a super low-key friend date. No pressure, no expectations. Just hanging out.

She programmed his number into her phone under 'Peter Quill' and replied: "I have dance class tonight until 5:30. How about you come over after that and we can make dinner and watch a movie?" She sent a link to the Google Maps for her apartment.

Peter's response was quick: "Sounds good. But I warn u I am a terrible cook!" And then an emoji of a pukey face.

Kitty rolled her eyes and typed back, "I'll believe it when I see it."

Again, a quick response: "Challenge accepted!" Followed by ":p"

Kitty smiled to herself and went back to work. The day passed excruciatingly slowly and all too quick at the same time, and soon Kitty was wrapping up her 10-13 year old dance class. She hit the off button on the CD player, silencing Adam Lavine from crooning about animals, with a relieved sigh. She let the kids pick most of the songs, so of course they ended up doing whatever was in the Top 40. That meant she suffered through more Taylor Swift and Maroon 5 than any non-fan might like to in a single day. At least she had drawn the line on All About the Bass (their parents would have killed her if she choreographed a dance for her students to that).

Kitty picked up her towel from the hand rails on the mirrored wall. "Alright, everybody, great work! Remember to practice the last third of the routine. We have a show for your parents in a few weeks, and the end of the song isn't as polished as it could be. If you want extra studio time, remember the center is open at 10 am on Saturday and Sunday for free practice. Just don't get in the way of the boxers, okay? We don't need anyone to get socked." She smiled and patted her face with the towel, wiping away sweat.

The students nodded and cheered, some running off to change or to their parents. Peter had wandered in at the tail end of the practice and had watched quietly as Kitty led the lyrical jazz routine. Once the room cleared a little, he approached her.

"Wow, that was really something!" He grinned crookedly.

Kitty jumped up, surprised. "Peter! Oh my gosh, what are you doing here?" She checked the clock on the wall. "You're totally early!"

"Aw, come on, I just wanted to see you in action. Like, I know you're just teaching, but you are a really good dancer." He emphasized the "really" with intense sincerity, and Kitty felt the squirm in her belly again.

She blushed. "Thanks, I...sorry, I'm totally gross and smelly."

He shook his head. "Please, you should smell Drax when our gigs are over."

"Drax?"

"Oh, duh, you haven't met him. He's our drummer."

Kitty nodded as one of the 13 year old girls, Cassie, came over to her. "Hey, Cass, what's up?"

Cassie's eyes slid over to Peter, sizing him up. She motioned for Kitty to lean down so she could whisper in her ear. Kitty obliged and Cassie spoke, "Ms. Kitty, who's he? He's super hot!" Kitty flushed awkwardly as Cassie giggled and skittered away.

Peter looked at her, smiling blankly. "What did she say?" Kitty shook her head, embarrassed. "Oh, come on! Tell me!" She shook her head again, mashing her lips together. In a single, smooth motion, Peter reached out and playfully spun her around in a full circle until she faced him. He pouted, "pleeeease!"

Kitty opened her mouth, but started laughing hard. "I'll tell you later. Please, head upstairs. Danny or Luke'll let you in." She wiped a tear from her eye and tried to compose herself as she saw all her other students off for the day.

A few minutes later, she headed up to the apartment as Danny came down the stairs.

"Yoga class?" She asked.

"Yeah, Patsy and Monica and all of them." He smiled. "Your friend is up in your room, I hope that's okay?" Between the lines, Kitty knew Danny was asking her if Peter was some kind of hook up.

"That's fine, we're just going to make dinner and watch a movie. That's all."

"That's all?" He asked. She rolled her eyes and nodded. Danny smiled, "don't be cold, Kitty. It's okay to have fun."

She elbowed him, "I have plenty of fun."

"No, I mean Kitty fun, not Jen fun. Just...you know, don't hold yourself back." He winked and made his way down the rest of the stairs.

Kitty rolled her eyes, but she knew Danny was right. She got swept up in other people's good times, but rarely had one of her own. She resolved to just relax and have fun tonight. Kitty-style fun.

When she got up to the apartment, she heard strumming coming from her room. She opened her bedroom door to find Peter perched on her bed, next to a dozing Lockheed, plucking at his bass.

"Oh, hey Kitty!" He looked bashful, "sorry, I hope you don't mind, I just sorta had a song idea." He smiled his lopsided smile.

She shook her head, smiling, and sat down next to him, "not at all."

He picked some strings for a moment, playing a low melody. "So, do you always dance to current pop?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, usually. It's what the kids like."

He nodded thoughtfully, "so it's not like you picked Maroon 5 or anything?" He plucked the bass line to one of their new singles, singing "Sugar, yes, please! Won't you come and put it down on me? I'm right here, 'cause I need a little love..." His voice was warm and smooth, with a light depth to it. He smirked as Kitty elbowed him softly.

"Look, it could be worse."

"Oh yeah, it could be way worse. You could have them dancing to some super sexual Bruno Mars song."

Kitty laughed as she tried to subtly shove her guilty pleasure Bruno Mars CD further under her bed. Peter smiled and put his bass back in its case.

"So, what's on the menu?"


	7. Chapter 7

Kitty and Peter made their way from Kitty's bedroom, through the open living room to the kitchen. Nestled on either side of the oven were Luke and Danny's rooms, but Danny was down with his yoga class and Luke was out with someone, he had brusquely mentioned going out with Jessica when Kitty got home from work, but between the two of them, they knew about five Jessicas, so that did Kitty very little good. All the same, she and Peter could be as loud as they wanted. She blushed at the thought and turned on the radio.

"So," she ventured, "what kind of food do you like?"

"Most kinds. I mean..." Peter thought for a moment. "You know, few things beat a good burger, but I'm pretty adventurous." He smiled crookedly.

"Hmmm..." Kitty bent over, rummaging through the fridge. "Adventurous is good." She pulled out a few things. "Allergies?"

"Umm, bean sprouts make me break out in hives?"

Kitty giggled and piled a few more things on the counter before closing the fridge. "How about pizza?"

"Man, I love pizza!" Peter grinned. "Pizza is, like, the best!"

Kitty pulled out a few mixing bowls and pans. "Opinions on deep dish?" She had to root for her home team (Chicago) style pizza, even though she lived in New York now.

"Deep dish is good. I like it better than some of the pizza out here. It's all, like, crackers with tomato paste. Come on now!"

"So you aren't originally from New York?"

"Naw, I'm a midwest dude. Or, okay, like Mountain West. Colorado. You from Chi-town?"

"How'd you guess?"

"You seem like you have terrible taste in sports teams." He smirked as she bumped him with her hip.

Kitty kneaded the bowl of quick rise dough. "So what made a rural farm boy wanna be a rock star?"

"You're assuming I'm a farm boy."

"Please." She looked at him pointedly.

He grinned. "I'm totally a farm boy. I dunno, when I was a kid, I'd always look up at the stars and say, 'I either wanna be up there or be one of those.'"

"A star?"

He nodded, looking sheepish. "I know it's dopey, but, I wanted to be an astronaut rock star. I still do, kinda."

Kitty laughed. "Oh my God, please tell me that 'astronaut rock star' was in the running for your band name."

Peter snorted, "yeah, but Guardians of the Galaxy seemed more inclusive." He picked a knife from the knife block and began cutting up ingredients. "Two pizzas?"

She nodded. "Sure, two pizzas."

"Okay, bear with me, cause this is gonna sound weird, but one of them is going to be the Peter...no, the Star-Lord Special."

Kitty raised an eyebrow. "That does sound weird. Go on..."

"Oh, no way, it's totally a surprise!" He winked.

They set to work, prepping the dough. Peter tried throwing it up in the air a few times, with less than stellar results. Finally, covered in flour, the two crusts were ready.

"Okay," Peter nodded in approval. "You make one, I'll make the other." He tossed a pot on the stove and started making tomato sauce.

Kitty began grating cheeses. Soon, they had both pies prepped for toppings. Peter secretively went to work on his. Kitty began piling on veggies and pepperoni.

"If you ever see my mom, don't tell her I don't keep kosher."

Peter paused for a moment. "Oh, Jewish?" She nodded. "Right, meat and dairy, and pork and all that. My lips are sealed!" He winked and went back to work.

He put both pizzas in the oven, sticking his in first with a doofy grin, then tucking hers in tenderly. She set a timer and they settled on the sofa in the living room.

Kitty pulled up Netflix on Danny's X-Box (he was kind enough to keep it in the living room and share it with her and Luke), she fiddled around for a moment with the controller before speaking. "We have about two episodes worth of time, anything you want to watch?"

Peter mused, "how about...do you like sci fi?"

"Oh, absolutely!"

"Okay, how about X-Files?"

"Sure! But if it gets scary, I am totally allowed to scream and hide behind you."

"We can skip the German dentist episode, then." He stuck his tongue out playfully.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm no wimp, space boy."

"Hey now. It's space MAN." He winked again.

They settled down on the couch, watching X-Files until the pizza was ready. At one point, Peter had animatedly explained how Fox Mulder and Harrison Ford changed his life. He cited Han Solo as the first time he thought space was cool, and then X-Files for when he got super into aliens. Kitty told him about watching Star Trek with her dad when she was little, how she started watching Doctor Who while she was at school in England, and how much she loved the alien-fascinated-with-Earth narrative.

Peter said his mom loved original Trek a lot, too. They both got a little quiet. "My mom died of cancer when I was a kid."

Kitty nodded sympathetically. "My dad...when I had just come back from going abroad, my dad..." It was too hard for her to say. She still had trouble accepting it.

Peter patted her back tenderly, "it's tough." She nodded, eyes welling, when the timer for the pizza went off. Peter took his time getting up, checking that she was okay, before pulling the pizzas out of the oven. "I hope the Star-Lord Special can put a smile on your face!"

She smiled weakly, "I'm sure..." she look at the pie, which was covered in what looked like fruit. "What is...?"

"Pears and bananas! Seriously, it sounds weird, but it's amazing!"

She laughed. "I guess I'll have to try it!"

They settled back on the couch, selecting Gattaca as their movie for the night.

Kitty tucked her legs underneath her and took a bite of Peter's pizza. Her eyebrows raised. "This is amazing!"

"Right?!"

She elbowed him, "you are totally not a bad cook!"

He shrugged and settled back, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as the movie started.


	8. Chapter 8

The movie ended and Peter watched the FBI warning scroll across the screen's blue background before tilting his head to look at Kitty. Her eyes were closed and she was resting, just slightly, against his shoulder. Was she asleep?

He stooped his head to her ear and whispered. "Hey, hey..." Her eyes fluttered open. "Do you have roof access?"

She squinted for a moment, blinking a few times, "well, we'd have to climb out of the attic, but that's not such a challenge...so, yeah?"

He smiled and nodded, ushering her up, holding her hands in his, before he stood. "Good. Awesome. Excellent." He grinned lopsidedly and Kitty laughed a little.

She turned off the TV and led the way down the hall, past her bedroom, to a door across from the sunporch that jutted off the side of the building. In the spring and summer, Kitty and Danny used it for stretching and yoga, but it was closed shut because of the cold weather.

"We might want coats?" Kitty offered.

"I'm fine," Peter picked his leather jacket from the coat rack by the stairs and rested it on her shoulders. "And now you're all set too." He smiled and winked.

Kitty pulled the coat on, her smaller frame swimming in the red leather, and opened the door to the attic. The door had a sign tapped to it, "ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK" in Luke's heavy handed scribble. Peter snorted at the door, but then saw that, while Kitty easily maneuvered through the rafters that jutted low over the stairs, he would have some trouble doing the same. He contorted his body awkwardly, trying not to knock his noggin, as he followed her up the flight.

After a few bumps, he made it up to where Kitty was fiddling with a slanted window. As she pushed at it, Peter looked around; there were a few boxes, some crates of what looked like anime statue boxes, and some old gymnastics mats, but, for the most part, the attic was empty.

"Be careful," Kitty warned offhandedly, "that's where Luke fell through the floor." She elbowed towards a large hole in the plywood and Peter giggled awkwardly. "It's not super safe to walk around here...or, at least not for a dude who's 300-some pounds of muscle." She smiled loosely as she finally pushed the window open.

There was no screen, so Peter stuck his head out and surveyed the slanted roof. The building was sandwiched between two much larger brownstones, but the roof was far enough away from the street lights that the sky was dark and twinkling. Peter crawled out cautiously and then offered his hand to Kitty.

She took it and pointed before climbing out after him. "The roof flattens out at the peak."

He smiled a wide, dazzling smile. "Excellent."

If it weren't so dark, Peter probably would have seen Kitty blush.

They scuttled up the roof, staying close to each other, but not touching, until they made it to the flattened top of the roof. It was about three people long and a person wide. Kitty sat, but when she looked over, she saw that Peter had sprawled himself out on the flat surface, laying down and looking up. He patted the cold tiling beside him.

"C'mon."

She smiled and laid down next to him, looking up. Again, he put his arm around her shoulders, and she snuggled subtly into his warmth. Peter smiled to himself.

"Okay, so how much do you know about stars."

"I mean, I know the mythology behind a lot of them...I know some science about them...I don't know, I have a cursory knowledge, but I probably could point out a constellation without an app or something."

Peter smiled and pulled her close. Breath streaming in the cold, he began to point out Orion ("okay, that one's easy, I can identify Orion," she responded with a blithe smile), Virgo, Leo, Saturn, Venus...

Each one he identified, he animatedly explained the legends and myths, the utility, what probes and satellites might be sent there, and even the gaseous compositions of some. Kitty listened, just as rapt by the information as she was by his enthusiasm. Eventually, as he talked, she dozed off in his arm, and they were both oblivious the cold winter air surrounding the two of them.


	9. Chapter 9

Peter looked over at Kitty and noticed she was fully asleep. He pulled his arm slowly out from under her neck and nudged her. "Hey, Pryde." She shifted slightly, her nose twitching in her sleep.

He laughed slightly and poked her nose. "Kitty?"

She brought her hand up and swatted her face before opening her eyes, looking vaguely dazed and a little surprised. "Ah, Peter, sorry," she rubbed her nose gently where she had whacked it. "Sorry, work's been crazy, I guess I'm more beat than I thought."

"Hey, no problem. I get it. And, like, star shit is kinda boring," he said, a smile quirking at the corner of his mouth.

"No, no way." She sat up, shaking her head. "It was all super interesting, I promise. I've always been interested in science and math and stuff. Plus, I've seen eyes glaze over way more when I talk with my coworkers about computers. Me sleeping had nothing to do with you talking."

He grinned, "it had a little to do with me talking."

She smiled softly. "Maybe just the tiniest. You just have a very soothing voice, Peter."

"I have been told that by many a beautiful woman." She rolled her eyes. "And also record producers," he snorted sarcastically.

"Let me guess," she folded her knees under her arms, "indie label?"

"Ding ding ding. It's actually our own. Carol put us in touch with some cool cats, Heather and Phee, and they helped us set up the label. We work with some other artists who are interested in more musical freedom on a smaller scale."

"That's really neat."

He nodded in agreement. "Anyway, we should probably get you into an actual bed. You know, instead of a roof."

"I've slept on a roof before." Kitty smirked.

"Not on my watch!" He stood up, posing heroically, fist thrust into the air. He sat back down, "I can piggyback you down if you want?"

"Oh, noooo way, I don't want to fall off the roof." She giggled. "I think I can get down on my own just fine." Peter smiled, vaguely approvingly and scrambled his way down the roof.

Kitty walked him down to the front door, arms twined in front of her, "I had fun. Sorry I fell asleep."

"Hey," Peter brushed the hair out of his eyes, shouldering his bass. "Not a worry, Kitty. I had fun, too. Thanks for being a little impulsive with me tonight." He grinned crookedly, and Kitty blushed.

"So, I guess, have fun on tour." She scratched her neck a little awkwardly.

"Hey, would it be cool if we...you know, if we kept in touch? Like, Skyped and Facetimed and shit while I was on the road?"

She laughed a little. "Sure, that's fine. Why wouldn't it be?"

"No, I mean, like, I want to get to know you better..."

"Okay, again, seeing no issues."

He smiled, and took her hand in his, "I like you a lot, Kitty." She blushed. "Look, we'll chat tomorrow, it'll be awesome."

"What time do you leave?"

Peter paused, tapping his chin. "11 am." He nodded, confirming the thought.

"Okay, well...have a safe tour." She leaned in for a moment, awkwardly.

He grinned and moved closer. "Yeah, I plan to." There was an weighty moment of silence. "Can I kiss you?"

Kitty turned completely red and nodded. Peter stooped down, cupping her chin, and pressing his lips to hers, they shared a short, warm kiss.

He pulled away before the kiss went any further. "Talk to you tomorrow, Kitty. Kittycat." He giggled and blushed.

Kitty covered her mouth after letting out a short, barking laugh. She rolled her eyes. "Get out of here, spaceman!"

He gave her a quick hug, squeezing her close to him, and nodded. "Getting. Going. Blasting off!" He jumped down the last three steps of the stairs and waved to her before running out into the night. Kitty waved, seeing him off until he disappeared into the faded lights of the city.


	10. Chapter 10

Kitty plodded down the stairs early the next morning to do some stretching and get a workout in before Danny's yoga class started. Unfortunately, someone had already beat her there.

Felicia Hardy's stark white hair, which she would swear she had never bleached in her life, was tied back from her face in a high ponytail. Dressed in all black, a tank top and yoga pants, her torso was bent closely parallel to one of her v-ed legs as she pulled her foot back in an intense stretch. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was clenched in a tight, unhappy x.

"Hey, Felicia." Kitty said softly, with an air of awkwardness. Kitty knew Peter much better than she knew Felicia, so while the latter had always seemed like a perfectly nice a woman, Kitty had never had the chance to say much to her. Much like MJ (and Carlie and about half a dozen other girls), Peter had an on-and-off relationship with Felicia, and when they were off (which they very much were, now), they were off in a most spectacular way.

Felicia snaked her body slowly out of her stretch, taking a deep breath before opening her eyes and regarding Kitty. "Hi. Sorry to intrude. I asked Danny to let me in early. Been a rough week."

Kitty nodded sympathetically. She had heard only rumblings from Anna Maria of the soap operatic goings on. Felicia and Pete hadn't been seeing each other when Felicia hooked up with Matt Murdock, a friend of Jen's who, despite being blind, had a way of falling into the prettiest girls. Except Matt promptly skipped town for an internship at a big law office in California, not only leaving high and dry, but also indirectly getting her arrested for something that had happened back when she and Peter were together, maybe? The details were fuzzy, but the point was Felicia was mad as hell, and rightfully so, with both of them.

(While Kitty could stand Peter's denseness, Matt had always rubbed her the wrong way. He seemed to get the hopes of the women he dated up, only to abandon them when things got too serious for his tastes. Maya Lopez still sincerely believed that she and Matt would be together again, in the end. So did Karen. And Elektra. And maybe they were all right, but it still sort of bothered Kitty.)

"Look, I know we don't kno-" Felicia cut off Kitty's attempt at an apology.

"Okay, one, you have nothing to apologize for. You're friends with Parker, and that's fine. But I don't want fake sympathy. I just want the benefit of the doubt, that I'm not some crazy ex-girlfriend. Parker screwed me over, and so did his start up."

Kitty nodded. Everyone knew about Parker Industries, Peter's attempted start up, and the spectacular failure that had occurred. Felicia had been their primary financial backer, a trust fund baby socialite with money to burn for a good cause. But the deal had soured, in part, it seemed, to Peter's legal negligence, and he had dealt with the start up funding the correct way, which led to...Matt finding out and laying the blame on the company's biggest backer, one Miss Hardy.

Felicia tented her hands over her head, stretching as she stood. "My sob story aside, what's up with you? Patsy told me you were seeing some bad boy bassist now?"

Kitty's cheeks tinged pink and she shrugged. "I don't know if 'seeing' is the right word. He's going on tour with his band for the next couple months..."

"Okay, so it was a one night stand?"

Kitty shook her head. "He said...I mean, I think he wants us to...be sort of serious?"

Felicia rolled her eyes. "Maybe you should get a little something more than 'sort of serious' out of him?" She stopped stretching and made eye contact with Kitty. "Look, as much as I shouldn't be talking to anyone about relationships, if you like him, you should get definite terms; are you dating? A hook up? Monogamous or polyamourous? Fu-"

Kitty cut her off, embarrassed. "Felicia!"

"Look, all I'm saying is, if it's the right thing, if the fit is right, go for it. Figure out what you want and ask for it. When did he leave?"

"Not yet. Today at 11."

Felicia slapped her forehead. "And you weren't going to go see him off?" She continued before Kitty could even answer. "Look, we've all had shitty relationships. I am the queen of shit relationships, but if you want to be in a relationship, you've gotten keep trying.

"And let's be honest, sure the Russian was a hot number, but he's got that whole sister complex thing going on, which seems like bad news. And Bobby 'the Iceman' Drake? Seriously? Do something different, really move away from the safety net of guys you've known your whole life, guys you went to school with. Put yourself out there.

"Now, can you help me with a butterfly stretch, here?"

Kitty obliged Felicia and they spent the morning stretching together. She was glad they had a chance to chat, and the tension between the, cause by the rumors and Peter, evaporated easily. Once women started filing in for Danny's yoga class, Felicia ushered Kitty off, telling her to "take a shower and book your ass over to his tour bus or whatever it is."

Kitty thought that was actually some really solid advice.


	11. Chapter 11

p dir="ltr"Kitty ran down the city street, then stopped, worried that she'd start sweating, then started running again, worried she might miss him, then stopped and realized...she had no idea where she was going./p  
>p dir="ltr"That was kind of a problem.p  
>p dir="ltr"She fumbled her cell phone out of her bag and clumsily texted Peter:p  
>p dir="ltr""Where are you guys leaving from?"p  
>p dir="ltr"The perfect message. Subtle, cool, totally calm, totally collected. Not a hint of desperation...she hoped. She hit send before she could think too much about it and change her mind.p  
>p dir="ltr"Kitty leaned against the brick building she had frozen in front of, pressing her back into the rough mortared stones. For a moment, she felt the anxiety about to hit her in a massive wave. Was she being an idiot, jumping to conclusions about some guy she barely knew?p  
>p dir="ltr"She bit her lip, holding back the hint of tears and holding her breath, just as her phone buzzed in her hand. She felt a shock go through her whole body; not surprise, but the pleasant buzz of liking someone and hoping they liked you back and having a moment where you think you've found proof that they do. What should have been the abject definition of that "joy buzzer."p  
>p dir="ltr""outside of that brunhilda divebar place. r manager is dating the owner, ship she's letting us use her loading doc"p  
>p dir="ltr"He had slapped a winking smiley face emoticon on the end for good measure.p  
>p dir="ltr"She knew the bar vaguely. Though she had never gone, Danny had described his dates with Misty there in great detail. Misty was friends with the owner. Her name was Val, maybe? Logan was a fan our their selection off Canadian beers, she recalled vaguely.p  
>p dir="ltr"Kitty changed directions, jogging lightly towards Brunnhilde's, and continued to push panicked thoughts or of her head. She tried to make her inner voice into Felicia's self confidence, or even Patsy's goofy self assured attitude, but she kept falling back into what Jen called her "mope-trap"; a series of what if questions that got progressively more upsetting and demoralizing as she kept dwelling on the most dour perspective of a single topic. She was pretty good about avoiding the traps, as long as she stay active and didn't dwell on the unknown (or unknowable dangers), but today, with Peter, and the rest of his bandmates, and her showing up uninvited, and, worst of all, the tour bus...p  
>p dir="ltr"With her thoughts occupied, she want paying attention to where she was going, and promptly smacked into what she first thought was a person, then a large bike, and then she realized was a well-built blond man in a wheelchair.p  
>p dir="ltr"She scrambled back, face bright red. "I'm so, so sorry! I want looking where I was going. Oh God."p  
>p dir="ltr"She was about to cover her face in shame when the man smiled jovial at her. "No sweat. I happen to enjoy when girls try to fall into my lap. Makes it easier than trying to get up." He gestured to the plaid blanket conveying his legs before whispering conspiratorally, "don't tell my girlfriend, though. She could crush me."p  
>p dir="ltr"He laughed, then looked over to the doorway of the building he sat in front of. "Uh oh, too late."p  
>p dir="ltr"He winked, and Kitty looked up to see a statuesque woman with long blonde braids plaited down her back carrying a 50 pound amp like it was nothing.p  
>p dir="ltr"The man grinned at the woman, and shouted, "not my fault, Val. She totally threw herself at me!"p  
>p dir="ltr"The woman snorted, rolling her eyes and depositing the amp on the sidewalk. "Just like high school all over again, huh Flash?"p  
>p dir="ltr"He laughed and shrugged. "What can I say?"p  
>p dir="ltr""It's not like we can just turn off the charm, right?" This new voice was familiar, the same warm rumbly tone of...p  
>p dir="ltr"Peter stood in front of Kitty, a grin so big and genuine it was infectious.p  
>p dir="ltr"She smiled up at him, and all the mope-traps she had created internally melted away as he enveloped her in a warm hug.p  
>p dir="ltr"She caught him softly whisper into the top of her hair, "you came."p 


End file.
